Enojo se escribe con E de efímero
by Genee
Summary: Porque ellos dos eran eternos, pero sus enojos y malos entendidos (aunque habituales) resultaban efímeros. [Para el Topic Taiora del Proyecto 1-8, especial navideño]


_Digimon no me pertenece._

Esta historia participa en la actividad de Navidad del Topic Taiora- Proyecto 1-8.

Dedicado a mis queridos T _esoritos_ y, especialmente a Chii, quien pidió una historia que surgiera de esta palabra: _**efímero.**_

 _ **.**_

Enfado se escribe con _e_ de efímero.

.

Yuuko Yagami batía la mezcla para pastel con mucha decisión. Tarareaba una canción alegre y miraba el recetario de vez en cuando con su delantal color crema cubierto con harina de trigo y la cara manchada de merengue sabor a chocolate. La mesa rectangular de la cocina era adornada con el desastre causado por todos los tipos de esencias e ingredientes de todos las clases. Recostado sobre la mesa con la oreja pegada a la tabla de madera pulida y el brazo estirado jugueteando con el frasco de esencia de vainilla, Taichi Yagami. Daba la impresión de que leía la etiqueta del envase que sostenía, pero en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que se hubo ido del apartamento. Su mente en blanco y ojos brillantes contemplaban el frasco sin hacerlo, realmente.

―Ella no vendrá. ―Taichi le dijo a la mamá. La voz muy gris.

―Entonces solo seremos Hikari, tu padre y yo.

Taichi pareció no escuchar la respuesta. Miró la etiqueta por tres segundos más, parecieron millones. _La recordó_ y pasó la manga del suéter azul por lo ojos, evitando que la madre viera sus lágrimas.

―¿Me pasas la vainilla, por favor? ―dijo la mamá como si no viera la melancolía del hijo.

Taichi hizo caso. Moqueó dos veces antes de entregar la esencia, limpiando la nariz, nuevamente, con la manga del suéter. Pensó en el cuello de _ella_ que siempre olía a vainilla gracias a su cabello que acariciaba constantemente aquella parte del cuerpo, dejando rastros del olor, caracterizándolo con su propia esencia. Apenas la madre abrió el frasco su sentido del olfato fue atrapado en el aroma. Todos los recuerdos al lado de _ella_ pasaron a través de sus ojos como una película en blanco y negro y muda. Todo Taichi tembló.

Yuuko dejó el bol sobre la mesa para acercarse al hijo que estaba del otro lado. Lo abrazó, peinó el flequillo que caía sobre la frente y dejó caer un cálido beso en ella. Taichi gimoteó sobre el vientre de la madre, sus hombros subían y bajaban, descontrolados.

―Ya verás. ―La voz demandaba tranquilidad―. Todo siempre pasa. A veces el dolor es necesario para sanar la herida.

La mamá volvió a batir la mezcla, el hijo abandonó la mesa y se dejó caer apesadumbrado en el mueble de la sala. Hundió la cabeza dentro de los cojines, mojándolos con sus lágrimas. El nuevo gato de la casa ronroneó cerca. Su sola presencia le recordaba a _Miko_ quien hubo muerto hace seis meses atrás. Recordar al minino removía dentro de su cabeza el recuerdo doloroso de la anciana abuela. Ella y _Miko_ partieron del mundo el mismo día, mes y año. Se abrazó a un cojín y pensó que la vida de los humanos no era más que un suspiro en el mundo, poco tiempo tenían. La televisión estuvo de acuerdo. El documental que pasaban en ella, acerca de la mega extinción de las especies a causa de los humanos, rezaba que: si se colocaran todos los años del mundo en un día ―veinticuatro horas―, la existencia de la humanidad no se reflejaría, sino en unos pocos segundos del día, quizá un minuto como máximo. Taichi se dijo, que si ese era el caso, decir que un suspiro contenía las memorias de su abuela, o las de _Miko_ , era desmentir a paleontólogos y científicos pero de algo estaba seguro, y no lo pensó para llevar la contraria a expertos, _todo era relativo_.

Tan solo seis meses y el ardor en su pecho no se apagaba, extrañaba a su abuela, haberla conocido por 16 años era muy poco tiempo y seis meses sin ella parecían mil años. Extrañarla a _ella,_ ―aunque apenas hubo pasado mitad de una tarde y toda una noche―, también parecía extenderse hacia una eternidad.

Recordar su cabello naranja, sus uñas rojas y peladas por el poco cuidado que le aba al esmalte, los labios finos que ganaban un tono rosado con el frío o cuando se besaban, era torturarlo. Sora hubo terminado con él hacia menos de doce horas. Y sentía el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces ―a causa de los recuerdos y el vacío en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz― como dos vidas vividas, una tras la otra, dos vidas muy largas y vacías, demasiado. Pero Taichi siempre era exagerado. Sora también lo era y él no la entendía. ¿Por qué lo terminó? ¿Por qué lo echaba de su vida por un tonto comentario que no había sido dicho con mala intensión? No la entendía. Pero ella tomó una decisión y él no se sentía capaz de echarla para atrás. Como la humanidad, ellos resultaban ser también _efímeros. Escaso_ medio suspiro interrumpido a la mitad del camino. Un noviazgo de tres meses. Todo terminó en un parpadeo. Así de relativo era todo: Cuando la extrañaba, el tiempo era eterno durante la espera; cuando la tenía entre sus brazos o la besaba, las horas pasaban como segundos.

 _Relativo. Todo era relativo._

.

Sumido en el despecho no escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta. Susumo entró dando _feliz cumpleaños_ , con la bolsa de regalo guindando dentro de su puño.

―¿En dónde está el cumpleañero?

Yuuko desde la cocina señaló con la mirada puesta en el mueble. La sonrisa torcida, ―como la del hijo cuando no estaba triste― y ojos comprensivos. El padre entendió que los ánimos estaban bajos.

―¡Taichi! Levanta ese culo y ven a recibir a tu padre. ―La jovialidad y un poco de alcohol no hicieron que Susumo se uniera a los lamentos del hijo―. Te he traído un lindo obsequio.

Afincó las rodillas sobre el mueble y giró el cuerpo para mirar al padre:

―¡Papá! ―Quiso repudiar aquél entusiasmo. No estaba de humor para regalos ni para soplar velas. Quizá un poco para las sorpresas como la que acababa de dejarlo por escasos segundos mudo―. ¿Sora? ―Soltó, extrañado, como saliendo de un sueño.

Sora vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo con volado en la falda y botas marrones hasta llegar casi a las rodillas. En su brazo guindaba su sobretodo azul celeste y desde su mano se asomaba la caja del obsequio. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la rectitud de la postura le hacían ver tímida. Taichi sabía que Sora no era para nada tímida. ¿Se trataba de más malas noticias?

―Estaba en la entrada. ―Susumo reía con los ojos. Sabía que había hecho bien en persuadir a Sora para que subiera al apartamento al encontrarla y verle dudar tanto tiempo en el portal del edificio―. Le recordé el camino a casa.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la nuera, y está dio pequeños tropezones, todavía más ruborizada que antes. La delicadeza de Susumo Yagami heredada al hijo mayor.

―Estaré ayudando a mi querida Yuuko en la cocina. ―Entonces se acercó hasta Sora y susurró tapando con la mano su boca, para que la esposa no escuchara, aunque había toda la intensión de que sucediera ―. No le digas, pero sus pasteles no son lo mismo sin mis toques maestros.

Yuuko rodó los ojos y fingió estar molesta. Sora tapó su boca para reír. Y Taichi seguía mirando, aún sin saber qué hacía Sora en su apartamento, pero manteniendo la esperanza de que _ella_ quisiera volver a su vida.

―Oh, ¡ _ _ohayō!__ ―Taichi miró el reloj de la cocina. Las nueve de la mañana [*]. Sora caminó hasta el sillón y dijo―: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para luego mostrar una amplía sonrisa.

Taichi solo pudo parpadear. Confundido, no daba con la tranquilidad que representaba a Sora en ese momento, luego de la ruptura, se suponía debía estar desolada, como él. La muchacha se sentó a un puesto de distancia de él, Taichi le imitó, siempre mirándole.

―Te he traído un obsequio. ―Lo entregó―. Espero te guste.

Sora lucía alegre, muy sonrojada, él lo atribuyó a la nieve de los primeros días de enero. El frío acentuaba el carmesí de sus labios y le ponía la nariz muy roja, así como a sus mejillas. Yagami siguió sin contestar.

―¿Estás enfermo? ―Tocó la frente del otro y la suya para medir la temperatura―. No tienes fiebre. Pero tienes los ojos hinchados y estás muy ojeroso. ¿Infección en los ojos o estuviste llorando? ¡¿Estuviste llorando?! ¿Por qué?

Por Kami-sama que quiso rodar los ojos o armar un pleito digno de una Sora Takenouchi cualquiera, pero en vez de ello, Taichi bajó la cabeza, mirando la caja del regalo que dormía sobre sus muslos. Volvió a sentir que sus ojos lloverían.

―No ―dijo, sin embargo―. Pasó que me terminaste. No quieres ser nunca más mi novia.

Sora reaccionó con sorpresa. Sus ojos grandes se abrieron, levantando las cejas y arrugando la frente.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Cóm...-? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Yo?!

―No te hagas la sorprendida.

―Es que lo estoy. Yo nunca-...

―Ayer, en la tarde, me dijiste que te dejara en paz, que necesitabas espacio para pensar mejor y te fuiste de inmediato. No soy un tonto, ¿sabes? Sé lo que eso significa.

Parpadeó, todavía incrédula hasta que calló en cuenta, luego de pensarlo un instante, a lo que Taichi se refería. Sora mordió su labio para atrapar la risa que amenazaba con hacer escandalo. Querer reir le hacía sentir una mala muchacha. Luchaba por no hacerlo, la escena la obligaba.

―No le veo la gracia ―dijo, muy ofendido Taichi.

Pronto su risa amenazante se transformó en una sonrisa amorosa. Solo Sora podía regalar tanta calma y sensación de calidez cuando miraba sonriendo con los ojos.

―Yo sí lo encuentro muy gracioso. Eres muy inocente, Taicho-baka. ―La mano atrapó la mejilla caliente de Taichi. La palma de Sora estaba fría―. No terminé contigo. Estaba estudiando para el examen y tú no hacías más que hablar de mi compañero de tenis. Estabas siendo muy celoso. Pero no fue por ello que te dije que me dejaras en paz. Taichi, quería estudiar. Pude parecer molesta, pero no lo estaba... no mucho. Quizá fui algo ambigua al no dejar las cosas en claro. No sería capaz de dejarte ir. Sabes... sabes lo que siento por ti.

Taichi se apresuró en preguntar, todavía procesando la información que recibía su cerebro.

―¿Entonces no terminamos?

―Solo en tu imaginación.

Taichi arrugó el entrecejo:

―Pero dijiste-...

―... que necesitaba tiempo para estudiar. No de ti, tonto.

Taichi puso cara de estar pensando, luego solo se echó a reír. Sora lo acompañó, dejando caer un beso en la mejilla del cumpleañero de repente.

―Eres adorable ―le dijo.

―La pasé muy mal ―Con el corazón recuperándose del mal entendido, fingió aflicción.

―Con razón no me escribiste anoche ni esta mañana.

―En parte, mamá me quitó el celular por reprobar una materia.

Sora puso cara seria. Taichi la abrazó por las costillas, muy fuerte, antes de recibir el regaño por tan inesperada noticia. Él repartió besos por su boca, hombro y cuello, se detuvo especialmente en el ultimo lugar, la esencia de vainilla inconfundible en Sora estaba presente. Temió nunca más poder aspirar el aroma directamente de ella. Ahora solo lo gozaba. Feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos. Sora, por otro lado, moría de vergüenza, los padres de Taichi podían estar mirándoles. Pidió que pospusieran su sesión de besos para otro día, cuando estuvieran a solas.

―Prometeme ―le dijo antes de soltarla―, que seremos eternos.

Sora buscó sus ojos. Ojos muy brillantes, algo ojerosos, irresistibles, avellanados y sinceros. Aguardó un momento antes de contestar y luego soltó en un musitar:

―Prometo que la Sora de ahora hará lo posible por ser eterna a tu lado. E intentaré recordarle a la Sora del futuro que tú y yo nacimos para ser parte de las estrellas.

―¿De las estrellas?

―Sí, porque de alguna manera u otra se las arreglan para brillar, aunque estén muertas, y eso es ser, para mí, eternos.

La besó en los labios no queriendo decir más. Sabiendo que aunque todo acabase algún día, ella siempre lo amaría. Se prometió, en el silencio de su corazón, no volver a tener miedo, porque sí, nunca confrontó a Sora por miedo a que le dijera que serían un amor fugaz. Y la próxima vez que Sora se enojara no sacaría falsas conclusiones e intentaría hacerla reír. Porque de algo estaba seguro, cuando se lo proponía, los enfados en Sora eran efímeros.

 **Notas de autor:**

[*] En japón, cuando se saluda con el "ohayo" es porque se está ante de las 9 a.m. Y lo puse, porque me encantó cuando -sora saluda a Taichi así en la OVA.

Es un poco ridículo y el titulo no combina con la historia. Pero a mi me gusta, sobre todo por que en otro universo las cosas, aunque empiezan como en este capitulo, son más diferentes. Por ahora disfruten ―o no― solo esta versión.


End file.
